


干净明亮

by leviski



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski





	干净明亮

　　起码收音机还能用，此刻正播报某个海岸的良好天气，是的，今晚天气晴朗，很适合观赏月亮，月亮是上弦月，你还记得红色的月全食吗……接着尼禄在半梦半醒里朝车载收音机踹了一脚，松了的靴子掉到地上，一声闷响，车厢内随即恢复了平静。  
　　  
　　V把手杖从地上捡起来，小心地拖动它，避免发出金属和地板摩擦的响声，尽管尼禄看起来已经完全睡着了。他的头顽固地悬在座椅边上，身体不舒服地屈在一起。从停在这儿的第一天起他就主动占据了车前座，让V睡在后面的沙发上。V甚至没提议让他们轮着来，倒不是说他没这么想，只是尼禄这样做的意思好像是约定俗成，所以他就心安理得地躺着，然后浪费掉整晚的睡眠。  
　　  
　　车门外面，云层像被筛过一样，显出旧棉布的灰色，楼宇之间是生硬干涸的天空。……在面向月球的那一面，海水因为受到吸引而涨起，另一面的海水也会朝反向背离。潮水有几种不同的周期……作为方圆几十公里内唯一的非自然声音，收音机的音色显得平滑而流畅，尼禄也没有继续补上一脚，V由此断定他的确睡着了，他坐了下来，感到背后房车的外壳十分温暖，散发着白昼漫长的余韵。  
　　  
　　他睡不着，另外，他也怀疑自己是否需要这种休息，小憩一会儿，吃东西补充能量，这些都是合理的，可以接受的停顿方式，睡眠则是完全不同的东西，他有点害怕睡着的感觉，害怕感受思维向身体滑落，恶魔也需要睡觉吗？Urizen在夜里，甚至不需要是月光皎明的夜里，也会害怕闭上眼睛吗？“他”还会做梦吗？V想起在书上看到的一句话，说睡眠是从古至今唯一安全的庇护所，他想他不能同意，不然那些在梦里被杀死的人又怎么算呢？  
　　  
　　他想，睡眠不是庇护，而是某种具有时效性的迷宫，黑暗，温馨，充满蛊惑，人类可以陷进去而不觉危险，因为他们虽然喜欢自相残杀，却没有精力每时每刻都干这件事，恶魔就不同了。那么这样一来就讲得通，Urizen不会睡觉，因为他害怕在迷宫中央被人杀掉，因此他也不做梦，弦月还是圆月，对他来说没有分别。  
　　  
　　这样想着，V对他的半身充满了存粹生物学上的兴趣，恶魔也是由碳氢氧氮和其他元素构成的吗？他猜想可能是的，不过硫占的比例应该更大些。在他找到足够雇但丁的钱之前，在街上游荡的那段时间，曾经在一家小剧院的墙上看到新张贴的海报，画上的人形被涂成银白的轮廓，内部充盈着晶莹，闪烁的玻璃碎片，云母般流光溢彩，介绍的大致意思是说地球上一切元素都来源于太空，死去的星星，也就是星星的灰烬构成了人体，构成了我们。  
　　  
　　这真是彻头彻尾的自我感动，V想，同样的星星也构成了恶魔，它们嘴里会喷火，尾巴上有倒刺。  
　　  
　　风在废墟的水泥地上轻声咆哮，他把腿伸得更开，疲软的肌肉渐渐放松下来。我知道他在受苦，Urizen在受苦，维吉尔在受苦，不然的话他就不会在这里，除了清醒别无办法地被无眠所苦，就连动物（它们中有一些是如此）在夜晚也会停止厮杀。有一个声音在他脑后低低地喊着：到那儿去。毫不停歇，然而语调温柔，像在他脑后下了一场雨，又像浇了他一头融化的沥青。他看了看月亮，在厚重的云层里，它只是天空中央一个琥珀色的小点，像被谁扔在路面上未熄灭的烟头，他注视着它，想象着在收音机播报的那个海岸，它明亮而宏大，海水沉重地朝它奔去。  
　　  
　　车厢里传来走动的声音，尼禄踩在车门前的踏板上，跳了下来，走路的姿态十分不情愿。到了他半夜醒来的时间了，这也侧面印证了V在外面坐了多久，V想对方一定也想到这一点。  
　　  
　　“你不睡觉？”他的话里没太多询问的意思，也可能只是因为太困了。  
　　  
　　V想了想，他没办法睡觉，这听起来会招致不必要的关心，更多的问句，让只是起夜的人在外面待得更久。如果可以我想要条毛巾，他想，我的后脑勺湿漉漉的，一直在下雨。  
　　  
　　“你知道我们不用有个人在外边看着的吧？”  
　　  
　　“我有点头疼。”  
　　  
　　尼禄揉了揉头发，回到车厢里，等他再次下来的时候，他的手里抓着什么东西。  
　　  
　　V盯着那只手递过来的一板白色药片。“阿司匹林，”尼禄说，“会让你好受一点。”  
　　  
　　V觉得他已经接受了自己对很多事情一无所知的事实，并且自然地用自己的方式给出解释，同时不做评判。他把一片药摁到掌心里，观察它规整的形状，他的手心出了点汗。尼禄又打了个哈欠。  
　　  
　　“你得就这么吞下去，”他说，“因为今天的水已经用完了。”  
　　

 

 

　　刚开始的时候Nico就是不愿相信他们没法往前开了。  
　　  
　　向树的根基前进的，唯一的道路被封死了，几人高的残砖断瓦横在路面，路的旁边是断了的桥，泛着白浪的河水凶猛地拍击在桥墩上。他们找了一天，无功而返，直到最后才聚到一起，把这件事摆上台面：没有往前走的路了，得决定谁留下来，谁回去找后援。  
　　  
　　Nico第一个举起手：“没有我你们谁也没法把车开过去。”  
　　  
　　“不一定，”尼禄说，“现在你在这里了，我们也没能过去。”  
　　  
　　“那是因为他妈的路面跟那些他妈的树根，不是因为我的车——”  
　　  
　　“你得回去，Nico。”  
　　  
　　她的神情中震惊超过了恼怒。“你不是说真的。”  
　　  
　　“就是这么回事，我们不能把车抛下不管，反过来，到时候没了你和你的车做援助，我们没法到那儿去，”他指了指天空中缓慢生长的红色枝干，“来时的路已经清理干净了，不会有危险，即使有你也应对得了，你自己说过沿路线设了很多补给点，那就更好了，没人比你更清楚它们的位置。”  
　　  
　　V在这时插进对话里，之前他一直在旁边看着，有些惊讶于尼禄冷静的，分析形势的样子和语气。Nico一只手埋在头发里，支撑着前额，看上去镇定而又痛苦，她不时地抬起头来看着尼禄，夹杂着几个无言的手势，也会看着他。  
　　  
　　“他说的对，”V说，“我们不能离开这儿，得守在这儿看有什么变化，如果有恶魔从这里出来，就阻止它们。”他加上一句：“而且在外面你认识的人比我们都多。”  
　　  
　　Nico朝他看过来，目光长久地停留在他身上，随后又埋下头。“我知道，”她说，“我只是不能，我不想把你们留在这里。”隔着胳膊她的声音有些破碎，但仍跟她往常给人的印象一样，显得很有精神，V想，她能回去的。  
　　  
　　“我们不会有事的。”尼禄说。  
　　  
　　“而且我也不想再抽你的二手烟了。”  
　　  
　　Nico在他肩上重重捶了一下，手留在那儿捏了捏尼禄的肩膀。“臭小子。”  
　　  
　　“汽油女。”尼禄说。  
　　  
　　她从蹲着的姿势站起身，拍掉了尼禄想拉她起来的手。“我们能给你准备点上路的东西吗？”  
　　  
　　“不用了，我想我带得越少越好，把东西尽量留给你们，”她说，“从这里走不远就能找到之前存下来的补给了，不过我得把我的装备带走，免得你们糟蹋。”  
　　  
　　尼禄说：“给我留几个钳子和螺丝刀。”  
　　  
　　他们都沉默着，车厢里只有叮叮当当收拾东西的声音，她很快打好了包，把袋子往背上一紧，接着就跳下车，站在房车的阴影里，对外面的暑热皱起了眉，但还是很有决心的样子。尼禄随着她走到车门前，“到之后给我们个信号，Nico？什么东西是彩色的，能发光，发射出去还会暴露自己？”  
　　  
　　“我知道信号弹是什么东西，好吗？到之后我会给你一个的，又大又亮，还是绿色的。”  
　　  
　　“平安到达。”尼禄说，Nico朝他摆了摆手，然后他就跳上车，回到车座上。她对着V扯了扯嘴角，算是再见的意思，已经走出去几步远，而在她真正地离开之前，V突然觉得自己有必要叫住她。“Nico。”  
　　  
　　她转过身来看他。“我发誓，这跟性别歧视没有任何关系。”  
　　  
　　“操，”她说着做了个哭脸，哑然失笑，“你真是。”她朝V飞快地走了过来，手在半空中犹疑地伸出来，像是拿不准应该碰他哪里，V觉得她可能也会捶他一下，而实际上Nico的手只是放到他的肩上握了握，并在那里停留了好一会儿。  
　　

 

 

　　首先要解决的是水的问题，往南边走了几公里后，他发现了一处废弃的旅店，净水系统运转正常。接水变成了V的工作，每天他尽量提早出发，在太阳洒下热气之前徒步走去，清凉的水柱梦一般从管里流进塑料桶。到了往回走的时候人必须贴着墙根了，他叫出shadow，黑豹像滚一个球那样把水桶滚回去。太阳把柏油路面晒得很软，在白色的，叫人眩晕，也似乎让人耳鸣的暑气里，路面闪着漆黑的油光，这些斑斑的痕迹也会留在水桶上，等到回去的时候桶里的水已经变得温热。  
　　  
　　Nico走之后他们盘点了剩下的食物。十来盒罐头，一半是鱼一半是糖渍水果，一大袋黄油饼干，干面包，一些化了的巧克力和糖，泡面还剩下半箱，总之，都是些能保存挺久的食物。尼禄好像觉得这些东西越往后留得越多越好，以备急需，所以他一直在周边区域搜寻，想找些替代的东西。一天下午，他奇迹般带回来五六个鸡蛋和一点奶酪。  
　　  
　　V注视着那一小筐无论如何也不该出现在此情此景的东西。“这是怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　“你就看着吧。”  
　　  
　　V看着他把煤气罐从车里搬到地上（为了节省宝贵的汽油，Nico走后房车就发动了一次，把车从路中央移到建筑物的阴影里）还有勉强算作厨房的台子，他点着火，在餐台边缘敲开几个蛋壳，不一会儿锅里就传来油花迸溅和水分剧烈蒸发的声音。  
　　  
　　腥气和烟火气转化成让人愉悦的香味，V一边闻着，觉得自己现在的感觉可以称作饥饿，他走到餐台前面，尼禄从冒热气的平底锅上方看了他一眼，机械臂握着的铲子飞快地把蛋翻了个面。“闻起来很好。”  
　　  
　　“不算太好，”尼禄说，“我们没有盐呢。”  
　　  
　　其实那不算什么问题，煎蛋尝起来超乎想象的好，也可能只因为这是最近一周里面，他们吃过唯一需要开火的食物。饭后身上还是热得让人难以忍受，V去把房车的车门和窗户全部打开，想要把车内的热气鼓动出去，他走到外面的水泥地上，在北方的天幕上空，Qliphoth生机勃勃地伸展着，暗红的光球在枝干里面团团移动，样子很像某种会发光的海洋生物，衬得周遭的天空格外黯淡不明，像薄薄的塑料片般，仿佛一碰即碎。  
　　  
　　渐渐地，皮肤上的汗水冷却下来，夜风开始刮起，起先只是几小缕，后来结成一股一股，毫无阻碍地在街道中穿行。尼禄在这时跳了起来，拍着脑袋走进车里，不一会儿他出来了，提着那只小到在他身边显得很滑稽的篮子，还拿了些别的东西，随后又点着了火。  
　　  
　　这次V没掩饰他的好奇，他凑过去，尼禄用一根铁丝穿进他今天下午带回的奶酪里，把它放到开最小火的煤气灶上烤着，等到奶酪有一角融化塌陷下去的时候，他就用铲子再把它缠回铁丝周边，这样一遍一遍不厌其烦，直到它变成散发着奶香，边缘流动的一团。  
　　  
　　他拿了两片干面包，让V拿了一片，自己拿着一片，紧靠在一起，把铁丝周围的奶酪摊平在上面，说是摊平并不准确，因为金黄色的半流体像是整个掉了下来，十分慷慨地在面包上主动铺好，过了一会儿表面结了一层凝固的油脂薄膜。  
　　  
　　V眨了眨眼睛，这时尼禄倒退几步，奶酪随即扯出半米长的细丝。“瞧，”他咧嘴笑道，“现在我们是海蒂和爷爷了。”  
　　  
　　V不知道该怎么回应，他看着两人间微微抖动的奶酪丝，有点担心它什么时候会断掉，他看到尼禄有些窘迫地挠了挠头。你真的什么都不知道，是不是？他在脑海里替对方补完了这句话。  
　　  
　　但是尼禄并没有那样说。“那是部电影，讲的是阿尔卑斯山，你知道阿尔卑斯山吗（V点了点头）很好，人迹罕至，我们这里也没什么人，所以我猜还挺像。你想现在就吃吗？”  
　　  
　　第二天V去找水的时候，发现旅店的塑料水管裂开了，也许是老鼠，也许是缺乏维护，也许它只是觉得为他一人提供的服务没有价值，因而感到厌烦。珍贵的饮用水淌了一地，有一些还渗进外面的沙土里，只剩下一点从裂口里孱弱地往下流淌，一滴，两滴，三滴。他把水桶放在裂口下边，随后就等待着，等待它真正断流。实际上他也没有觉得难以接受，人去楼空的城市是真正的荒野，这样的水源也就变成真正的泉眼，宝贵而脆弱，可遇不可求，他们已经接受它额外的恩惠太久，到了面对荒野的时候了。  
　　  
　　水在接到桶里三分之一处停了下来，V把水桶的盖子拧紧，把它拎起来试了试重量，很轻，但是没装满，也就不再适合被滚在路上走，他叫出格里芬，大鸟喋喋不休地抓起水桶，一路飞在他身边。太阳简直是直射在马路上了，他等的时间太久，因此现在无处可躲，一步步在油淋淋，白热灼目的暑气中前行着，这样走了一小会儿汗水就湿透了脊背，在耳旁滚滚流下，他又走了几步，感到四肢末端冰冻般的感觉丝丝传遍了身体，更让人意识到自己的无力，这样的晕眩和热度，内核却是坚硬的冷意，几乎让人觉得舒适了。V撑着手杖，颤抖地找了个墙角坐下，努力忽视掉格里芬正呱噪地说着什么。  
　　  
　　他略微抬了抬头，倚靠的这堵墙上方是生锈的铁皮雨棚。红色屋顶的家，他想，秋千，环绕的树，母亲的钢琴曲。格里芬把水桶放下了，有一股水流因此顺着桶壁淌到地上，在浮尘中留下几个细小的凹坑，一滴，两滴，三滴，物归原主的念头，融合的念头，那个声音温柔地劝诱：到那儿去。往前一步走，往后一步走，往任何方向，总之不要停留在此身，在此身你究竟算是什么，除了记忆你还剩下什么。  
　　  
　　闭上眼之前，他感到和往常一样，后脑勺泛着下雨的潮气，侧过头去只见雨水把背后的墙打湿成深色。等到睁开眼睛，V发现那些水渍消失了，他由此判定自己可以接着走了。  
　　  
　　格里芬还在说个没完，V辨认出“早就告诉你”以及“喝点水”。“我没事的。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，我也不是一只鸟，呱呱叫个不停，”格里芬说，“你看到那是什么了吗？”  
　　  
　　V朝它指的那个铁皮方块看去。“我看不清楚。”  
　　  
　　“那就过去啊。”  
　　  
　　他拖着手杖慢慢走着，逐渐感到力气回到身体里。走近之后，他发现那是一个从外面被打碎了，然而货真价实的自动贩卖机。  
　　  
　　从这里离开的人可能想把里面的东西带走，就采用了最直接的办法，V研究了一会儿里面贴着的价格标签，接着他注意到有几听啤酒卡在出货口的挡板跟碎玻璃之间。  
　　  
　　他把手杖的把手伸进去，用另一端撬了一下，啤酒干净利落地掉进出货口。V把其中一罐捡了起来，想起这是他曾经见到过的牌子，他转过瓶身，生产日期仅仅在两个月之前，真是不可思议，它们和自动售货机一起夹在两栋楼之间的影子里，躲过了日光也躲过了恶魔肆虐，好像就是为了有朝一日被人拿起。他把瓶身贴上额头，跟阴影同样温度的酒液隔着金属壳轻轻震荡。  
　　  
　　“怎么，拿不定主意吗？”格里芬说，“想要就带回去。”  
　　  
　　走回房车时已经是黄昏了，尼禄擦完了他的剑，正在给枪上油。听到V走近的声音，他抬起头，对着半桶不到的水挑了挑眉。“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，”V说，“坏消息是我们从今往后只能喝河里的水了。”  
　　  
　　“好消息是，我找到了这个。”他把那几听啤酒从衣兜里拿出来，由于带回来的时候很小心，它们摸起来几乎还是凉的。  
　　

 

 

　　V觉得他可能做了个梦，梦里Nico开着十个房车大小的铲车回来了，所向披靡，宣布要这样一路杀进Qliphoth，铲车的引擎声震耳欲聋。他睁开眼，车里挂着的表盘跟他刚闭上眼睛那会儿比走了不到五分钟，那么他没有做梦，只是跟潜意识缠斗了一阵子。他站起身朝车外噪音的来源走去。  
　　  
　　外面停着一辆轻型卡车，从驾驶室里下来了人，不是Nico，是他从没见过的中年男人，也许是他妻子的女人，几个孩子。尼禄放松又熟悉地跟他们说着话，见他走出来了，他对V解释这是原本住在附近的农场主一家，树根开始生长后他们坚持着，不打算离开，直到不久前才决定放弃家园，尼禄前些天在这一带搜寻的时候，遇到了收拾东西准备撤离的他们，还收到了礼物。今天他们打算启程出发，但在走之前要把觉得他们会需要的东西留下来。  
　　  
　　V看着卡车的后车厢，里面有一小群羊，几笼兔子，看上去草草扎就的鸡舍。啊，对了，他想，鸡蛋。  
　　  
　　尼禄去帮忙搬东西，V觉得那些基本都是食物，还有少部分的瓶装水。这时候男主人抬出一台简易的净水器，放置到地面上，接着又拍着手，说忘记用来过滤的滤芯早就坏了。  
　　  
　　V说：“等一下。”他跑回车里，往储物柜深处翻找着，他记得之前无意中见到过，也许是尼禄对车里的烟味所做的微不足道的抗议，但是最后他也没把它们拿出来用。他在两三瓶汽车防冻液之间找到那几个没拆封的除味袋。回到外面，他从净水器里拆出那个实在是很简易的滤芯，把里面的东西倒掉，然后把新的活性炭填进去，稍微压实后拧紧。  
　　  
　　尼禄的视线一直跟在他身上，他看着V做完这些事，带着点隐隐惊讶的意味，里面还有点别的东西，只不过他没空去想。他取了一点河水，看着它层层过滤下来，变得清澈，心想这起了作用，好像身上某个部位也随之轻松了一些。  
　　  
　　三个孩子中最小的小女儿，抱了一只小狗站在他身边。“这是贝贝（Baby）。”小狗长着白色的短毛，肚皮上有浅棕色的斑点，安静地躺在她臂弯里，像橱窗里的毛绒玩偶一样漂亮，干净，忧伤，V对上它忧郁的黑眼睛。“它总是不开心，到了下雨天就哭，”她轻轻抚摸怀里白色的宝贝，“到我的房间里哭，到爸爸妈妈的房间里哭，天放晴了它也不开心，明明它只是一只很小很小的小狗啊。”  
　　  
　　V说：“就像无关紧要的事物一样快乐。”他说：“快乐就像一只狗的尾巴。”*  
　　  
　　女孩不解地看着他。“那是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“意思是它会好起来的。”他试探着，轻轻地触碰贝贝的耳朵，忧伤的小狗没有躲开，反而伸出舌头舔了他一下。  
　　  
　　大人们把东西搬得差不多了，孩子们在两个车门间跑动，假装同时拥有两辆车，小狗被放进尼禄之前带回的篮子里，在里面安静地待着。尼禄正在跟那对父母说着什么，关于他们为此损失的东西，十多年的家，本来河段里已经放进今年新的鲑鱼苗，这下也只能抛下不管了。  
　　  
　　“太遗憾了。”尼禄说。  
　　  
　　这时小女儿从卡车里取出一个银白色的东西，外表呈现流畅的圆形，三个孩子围着它做类似猜拳的游戏。V走过去，看见尼禄也好奇地靠了过来。  
　　  
　　卷曲，光滑的外壳，圆盘形的表面其实分给了细致的螺旋，带着开裂一般红褐色的花纹。V接下来了解到这东西的名字叫鹦鹉螺，是一家人之前去海边的时候捡到的。  
　　  
　　尼禄似乎也觉得格外新奇，V想他之前应该也没有见过。小女儿把螺壳捧了起来，它比她的两只手加起来还要大。“你想要这个吗？”  
　　  
　　尼禄摇了摇头说不用了，谢谢你把它给我们看。女孩的手还停在空中，没有放下，说，但是你们可以听一下它的声音。  
　　  
　　她又举得更高了一些，V跟尼禄弯下腰，把耳朵贴近螺壳的开口，有几下他们的耳廓碰到一起去，这样子V就听见他规律的呼吸，心知对方也是一样，他怀疑自己还能听到什么，接着在死去的软体动物先前所居的腔室里，传来了轻微的海的声音。  
　　  
　　像思念潮水一般，空气在贝壳中阵阵传达着，在他的余光里，尼禄正专注地听着，于是他也闭了一会儿眼睛。实际上那声音空洞而近乎呓语，和他每晚听到的风声没有太大分别，只是它被一个孩子用这样郑重的姿态高高举起，也就充满了意义。

 

　　  
　　农场一家人留给他们的有番薯，干豆子，家制香肠和面包，少量新鲜的东西在头一天和第二天被吃掉了。在他们走的当天傍晚，红墓市降了很大的雷雨。尼禄从午觉里醒来，皱起鼻子闻了闻，断言不久就要下雨。果然没过一会儿乌云就打着卷覆盖上来了，斗大的雨点凶狠地砸到地上，先前充溢车内外的土腥气消融在水的气息里头。V正对车门坐着，车厢里面没开灯，车厢外的世界被车门框了起来，远远的能望见一处店铺的招牌，在昏暗灰黄的背景下，像一幅潮湿的油画，雨声好像千万个人为空无一物鼓掌。他背后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，V转过头，只见尼禄把自己脱得只剩短裤，走到车门前，跃跃欲试地想要跳下去。  
　　  
　　V抬起自己的手臂闻了闻，气味不算太好。他看着尼禄一下冲进雨中，在雨中跑了几步远，立刻又返了回来，他跳上车，手撑在门把手上，苦闷地看着外面，V感觉自己噗嗤一下笑出声。  
　　  
　　“怎么？”尼禄像遭了背叛一样扭头看他，湿了的银发紧贴在头皮上，“不是太冷，是雨下得太大了，好像垂直地往你肩上扔石子，你能想象那感觉有多奇怪吗？”  
　　  
　　V觉得自己不能想象，他还在笑，感觉停不下来。尼禄啧了一声，拉着他的胳膊往外送去。“你自己试一下就知道了。”  
　　  
　　雨点确实很重，而且冰凉，落到皮肤上的力道并不痛，但是由于缺乏准备，他的手臂还是杠杆一样被砸垂了下来。“看见了吧？”尼禄说，好像扳回一局，“早就告诉过你。”  
　　  
　　胳膊上的凉意让他想起什么。“你想要喝酒吗？”他问。  
　　  
　　尼禄的眼睛亮了亮。“好主意。”他跳回到沙发那里，一边抖着水一边把裤子穿上，弯下腰从柜子里捡出两罐啤酒，再把它们放到踏板下砖砌的台阶上，它们立刻变成这幅油画的一部分，只不过被雨水冲洗过的喷漆包装更加鲜亮。雨还在重重地下着，在房车的车窗和外壳上缠绵地流下，最后在车底盘下汇集，不知道要从他们脚底流向什么地方。  
　　  
　　尼禄看着外面，在这种光线下，他的脸和身体像被砂纸打磨过一样，散发着粗粝的光晕，尽管刚刚他才跳进雨里。V这么想着，看到尼禄也转头注视着他。  
　　  
　　“你在想什么呢？”  
　　  
　　一声雷落在很远处，V听了一会儿，试着辨认它落下的方向。“我在想，”他说，“我希望他们已经到没在下雨的地方了。”  
　　  
　　“他们”指的是农场一家。“是啊，”尼禄看着他的眼睛说，“我也这么希望。”  
　　  
　　他拿起那两罐啤酒，甩了甩水，递给V其中一罐，V把自己的拉环拉开，尼禄将两个易拉罐轻轻对碰了一下，他把啤酒举向车门的方向。“敬他妈的大西洋水汽。”  
　　  
　　“敬贝贝。”  
　　  
　　“谁是贝贝？”  
　　  
　　“篮子里的小狗。”  
　　  
　　“啊，我想起来了，”尼禄说，“敬贝贝。”他举起易拉罐，仰头喝了几口，V也喝着自己的。麦芽酿造的液体已经被雨水浸得冰凉，顺滑地从喉咙流进胃袋里，让他轻轻叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“这可真稀奇。”  
　　  
　　“什么稀奇？”  
　　  
　　“平常你都不怎么说话。”V看着他把手臂撑在膝盖上，一只手小幅晃着半空的易拉罐。“现在你去关心一个小狗的名字了。”  
　　  
　　由于风向变动，雨线时不时向车内倾斜，有一些很轻的水花溅到人的脚上。V没顺着他的话往下讲。“你觉得那个篮子本来就是装它的吗？”  
　　  
　　尼禄瞪大眼睛看着他。“天，”他说，“别那么想。”  
　　  
　　V用啤酒罐藏住一个笑。他觉得尼禄看见了。他这样专注地看了一会儿V，表情变得舒展，然后他转向车门，用完好的那只手把空了的易拉罐捏成薄片，像打水漂那样水平地扔了出去，它也确实像打水漂那样落到积水的马路上，抛物线状弹跳前进，最后停在路边一小堆石头旁。  
　　  
　　“我没有见过海。”他听见尼禄说。  
　　  
　　他说完耸了耸肩。“我长大的那个地方挺封闭的，”他说，“三岁的时候你在画册上见到它，九岁的时候你想着它是什么样子，到了十九岁，你不关心它是什么样子，在什么地方了，只要知道它存在着就行，只要能从这里出去就行。”  
　　  
　　“结果等我真正从那里出去后，我也没有见过海。自由的代价比想象的还要大，也带来很多琐事。其实我也不是经常想起它来，但是当我把耳朵贴到那个贝壳上的时候，”他说，“我觉得这样也不错，你知道有一个地方就在那里，自己想要的话随时可以前去。”  
　　  
　　V说：“自由意味着你可以选择去不去这个地方。”  
　　  
　　尼禄面朝外面笑了一下。“你呢，结束后有什么想去的地方吗？”  
　　  
　　结束后，V想，他问错了问题。  
　　  
　　到那儿去，那个声音在他脑后说，只是这次它不像正穿过大雨朝他走来，大概恶魔的思绪在这样的雨中也无处藏身，它像是从雨水触及不到的地下，从他的脚底传来的。让他慢慢捏紧手上已经空了的易拉罐。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗？”他听见尼禄问道。  
　　  
　　“我不知道，”他说，“我猜我得在结束后才能知道去哪儿了。”  
　　  
　　“你会没事的。”尼禄很确信一样说道。V想，离世，封闭，虔诚到愚昧的地方会教给人这样的确信吗？  
　　  
　　我不会好起来的，他想，阿司匹林对我一点用都没有。

 

 

　　  
　　V注视着雨停后，柏油马路上留下的一汪汪水洼，它们在视线所及内散布着，平整如镜，表面映射出灰楼上方雨晴后的天空，慢慢地每一汪水向上涨起，也朝四周扩散着，边缘和边缘间菌丝一样谨慎地互相接触，最后融合成一滴，使倒映的云变得完整，连接出一片延续的天空，呈现美丽的蓝绿色，一望无垠。这一滴水逐渐起了波涛，像真正的琉璃一样层层闪光，朝某个方向奔去，退回，再奔去，退回。那么这就是海了，他想，即使你从未见过，只要你一到它身边，你便能认出这就是它。  
　　  
　　海水在阳光下起伏。闪耀，明亮的鹦鹉螺之海，熠熠生辉，腔室里隐藏着潮水的秘密，构造同月球的引力一样客观实在。即使在虚幻中，他也能辨识出它和月亮双向的呼唤，好像每一个浪头都是海水因祈求伸出的，向往的手。  
　　  
　　有一只手放到他肩上，力度不大地摇了摇，海水消失了。  
　　  
　　尼禄站在沙发的一边，V仰头看见他下巴上由于走路冒出的汗珠。“我有一个好消息，一个坏消息，”他说，“你想先听哪个？”  
　　  
　　“好消息。”  
　　  
　　“我们可能要从这里出去了。”  
　　  
　　“坏消息。”  
　　  
　　“我们有的忙活了。”  
　　  
　　V跟着他去看，连夜的大雨让河道水位涨高不少，水流更加湍急，就这样把公路上下坡交接处的残砖断瓦冲平，尽管上面还覆盖着相当深度的河水，但是跟之前断骸几米高的时候相比，是的，汽车看上去完全能够开过了。V朝那里走了几步，用目光丈量水深，估算着等它消退还需要多久。  
　　  
　　“有什么主意吗？”他问。  
　　  
　　“首先，让水从桥洞底下走，”尼禄说，“第二，把路面清理干净。”  
　　  
　　清理干净是指，路面上横着不少凸出的尖石和铁丝网。另外一点V跟着他到桥边上看才明白，河水从上游席卷而下的乱物，一大块金属广告牌，被石头以及其他东西堵在了桥洞上，河水因此才涌上路面。他往下看着，看在阳光照不到的地方，漆黑的河水在钢筋混凝土上击得粉碎。“要这样下去吗？”  
　　  
　　“要下去，但是不能这样。”  
　　  
　　尼禄回到车里找适用的工具，他把不同种类的钳子，铁丝剪，几捆绳子塞进包里，然后扎在腰间。又埋头进柜子里翻找着，突然想起什么东西一般，他转过身来看着V的鞋。“这样不行啊。”  
　　  
　　V看着他的脚露在带子以外的部分。“这样不是更好吗？”  
　　  
　　“这样在水底下脚会割伤。”  
　　  
　　也许Nico的房车就是应有尽有，V找出一双旧靴子，然后学着尼禄的样子，拿塑料袋捆在靴子外面，一直捆到靴筒和裤管交接的位置，最后用胶带缠住。他们一前一后下了水，但很快水就没过脚，走到桥洞那里，河水已经涨到齐胸的深度。桥洞直径大概有半人高，两人把压在广告牌上的重物清理掉一些，但它还是被水紧紧地压在上面，尼禄评估了一会儿，觉得不能冒水流涡旋的险。就用绳索在上面焊的铁架打了个死结，和V退回到稍远的地方，两人一前一后地开始拉绳子。  
　　  
　　V在拉的时候，很明显的感到金属摩擦的阻力，像一个钩子钩在石头上，又像开一个很难打开的罐头。直到牌子的一角被拉动，弯折过来，河水立刻填满了缝隙，从中间滚滚流下。接下来的事情就好办多了，他们没费太大力气就把它整个揭下，也的确很像打开了罐头盖。  
　　  
　　只是水因此湍急起来，带着河底的砂石和杂物继续前行，尼禄跟他退回到对岸边，简直怀疑河水会因此改道。像来时那样蹚回去是不可能了，只能沿着岸边往上游走去，寻找可能的涉水点。走了几百米后，他们找到一处平缓的水域，中央有一块浅滩，低低地露在河面上。尼禄走下去，又折了回来，找了一截稍短的绳子套在V和他的腰上。  
　　  
　　他先下到水里，回过头来看着他。“你能行吗？”  
　　  
　　“我能行的。”V跟着走进河水，尼禄在前面缓慢试探着，他走的步伐也很慢，让两人间的绳子不至于派上用场，走到河水齐腰深的时候，V感到自己被狠狠绊了一跤。  
　　  
　　他因此后退一步，腰上的绳子骤然绷紧了，他试着保持平衡，结果却往一边倒去，同时他发现，踩着的河床仿佛有生命一般，在脚底匍匐移动，窥视着，低语着。黑色的河水溅到视野里，他呼出一口气，结果却吞进一些水。  
　　  
　　“V，”尼禄慢慢地稳着绳子，走到他身边，“没事的，V，看着我，看着我，不用急着站稳脚。”  
　　  
　　他抓住V的胳膊，也让V反扣住他的。“没事的，”他说，“如果觉得失去平衡，就先找一下重心。”  
　　  
　　这时候，一个打着旋的浪头涌来，河面升高了，又有一些水溅到脸上，V感到脚下的地面随即迅猛地扭动了一下，粗壮灵活，像海洋动物的触手，恶意的潮水，沥青浇头的潮水。呼吸好像某种凝滞的异物，卡在他的喉咙里。“我不能——”他说，“我不能——”  
　　  
　　“不能什么？”  
　　  
　　到这里来啊，那个声音说。  
　　  
　　“我不能到那儿去。”  
　　  
　　“没事的，你知道我第一次游泳的时候什么样吗？”尼禄说，他的手臂夹在V的胳膊下面，在水下贴着他的身体，那截绳子若有若无地绕在他的腰旁边。“我觉得我如果不能直立，就会被吞噬进去。不是这样的，它不会吞噬你，它会让你浮起来，看着我。”他的手像两个夹板一样捏在V的肩膀两侧，向下移动，到他的肘关节那儿握紧，同时他也渐渐放下身子，直到整个人消失在水面下，他在水里待了一会儿，然后站起身，河水从他的头顶成片地流下来。“看到了吗？”他说，“不会有事的。”  
　　  
　　V可能点了点头，他们并排着，慢慢地往河中央浅滩那儿走，到了快要到的时候，又有几股暗浪从身侧涌了过来，没过脖子，尼禄和他交握的胳膊变紧了。V在原处保持着平衡，感受水面怎样抬升又落下，那种涌动怎样给了他借力，从水下看，天空蓝得不可思议。最后一阵浪头简直是把他们送到了浅滩上。  
　　  
　　两人相隔半米，在坚硬的滩头上躺着，平复着呼吸。V看着尼禄的胸膛剧烈起伏，觉得渐渐缓过神后，他摇晃了一下，想要站起来，立刻被腰间拴着的绳子拽回地面上。  
　　  
　　尼禄爆发出一阵在水下也能听到的笑声，左手握成拳，在身旁的沙地捶了一下，又缩回去挡住脸。“天啊，”他说，“操。”  
　　  
　　V觉得自己的嘴角不可抑止地扬起来，他全身放松地躺了下去，深呼吸几下，感到背后的浅滩坚硬而稳妥，像与整个地球相连，只是用手指触碰就可以亲吻大地。尼禄转过身来，跟他面对面躺着，脸上还带着笑意，饶有兴趣地看了一会儿V的表情。“为什么你总是这么不安呢？”他说。  
　　  
　　“这么什么？”  
　　  
　　“像是必须去什么地方才行。”  
　　  
　　V摇了摇头，他湿透的头发跟沙地表面摩擦着，把一些沙子揉进发丝里。尼禄伸出手，把他额前，耳后，散落的头发向后捋去，让他的整张脸露出来，拇指搭上他的额头，直直地看着他。  
　　  
　　V感觉自己无处可藏。尼禄还在盯着他看，视线扫过他的脸颊，他的眼睛是天空一样惊心动魄的蓝。  
　　  
　　“所以那是什么感觉呢？”尼禄问，“必须要去什么地方。”  
　　  
　　V感受着额角传来的热度，心里想，我很想要闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　“往前走，往后走，”他说，“去任何地方，总之不要留在这里。”  
　　  
　　他的手沿V的脸侧移动着，到了他的颧骨那里，轻轻触碰不知何时留下的一点擦伤。V的心脏砰砰撞击着肋骨，感到无所适从。  
　　  
　　尼禄一定是察觉到这一点，因为他把手收了回去，放回身旁的地面上。“在我离开之前，”他说，“有一个亲人一样的人因为我死了。”  
　　  
　　他说：“当时我想，我希望时间是五分钟前，三小时前，一个月以前，随便什么时间，任何时间都行，总之不要是现在。”  
　　  
　　V没有说话，他想对方应该也不希望他回应。他只是看着尼禄，看着他那只金属的手臂怎样蜷曲起来，放下力量和大地连接的姿态，带着悲伤的姿态，沾了沙子而不减其庄严。尼禄翻了个身，躺平回去，懒洋洋向天伸出胳膊揉着。“我真饿。”  
　　  
　　“我也是。”  
　　  
　　“我想要洗个澡。”  
　　  
　　房车的盥洗室顶上其实装了个水箱，只是从没有被填满过，V想着昨天的大雨。“说不定能行。”他说。  
　　  
　　V突然说道：“今晚我睡车前座。”  
　　  
　　尼禄转过头来看着他，笑着说：“好啊。”  
　　  
　　过了几分钟，他扶着地面坐起来，两腿放松地岔开，望向另一边青黑色的河水。“不过现在还有事情要干呢。”  
　　  
　　“我们谁先来？”他咧开嘴问道。

 

 

　　  
　　水箱的确装满了水。尼禄先他去洗了，不一会儿车内就响起了人造的雨声，打在铝制地面上，细致而绵密。V坐在沙发上听了一会儿，起先只是觉得头非常沉，像黑暗在血管里蔓延，但并不让人有危机感，渐渐地双眼也陷进舒适的黑暗中，于是他就闭上眼睛，让这团混沌包裹住身体。实际上他的身体像被轻轻托了起来，触到沙发的表面而没有挤压，他放任自己这样沉了进去。  
　　  
　　等到睁开眼睛，他发现天已经差不多黑了，车厢内没有开灯，弥漫着一股——V想起尼禄从午觉里醒来，提到的下雨的味道，他想，他更愿把它称作午睡的味道。这股味道让他的眼皮又沉了沉，接着他发现尼禄就站在他面前。  
　　  
　　他洗过的头发差不多已经干了，车上没有沐浴露和洗发液，因此他散发出来的只是干净的气味，他也换了件干净的T恤，和原来那件差不多一样旧。他在日落前的最后一丝光线里看着V，手垂在两边，像没能抓住什么东西一样虚握着，身后车里挂着的表盘走了近一个小时。“我很抱歉，”V说，“我可能睡着了。”接着他看清尼禄正用什么样的眼神望着他，心重重地沉了下去。  
　　  
　　在这样的亮度下，尼禄的眼睛不再是那种风暴过后才会出现的蓝色了。他的眼睛浸润在周围的光线里，带着渴望和不确定看着他。他向V弯下腰，一只手撑在他身旁的扶手上，另一只手——人类的那只——试探着抚上他的脸颊，拇指停留在V缺水的嘴唇上，轻轻抚摸，好像这样就可以抹平那些皱褶。他用机械手握住V的肩膀，继而缓慢地靠近他。  
　　  
　　在渐渐向他拢来的人体的热度里，V一动也不能动，像勉强架好的天平，知道哪怕最轻微的动作也会导致失稳，导致他滑向他。尼禄在距离他一尺远的地方停了停，稍微偏过头去，在他们中间涌动的渴求和欲念，如同月球的引力般将V向他身上拉去，让他再次感到无处可逃的恐慌。他绝望地想，他们单独在一起的时间太长了。  
　　  
　　他想，有时候人不需要知道自己为什么沉醉，只是心醉神迷就够了。但这是生活的意义，是正常活着的人在周而复始的日子中，做出的接近爱的行为。  
　　  
　　当尼禄快要贴上他的唇角时，他低下头躲开了。  
　　  
　　尼禄看起来真的受伤了。他直起身来，向后退了一步，又一步，V抓住他的胳膊，尼禄几乎是下意识地回握住他。“我真抱歉，”他说，“我以为——”  
　　  
　　“不，”V说，“不是那样的。”  
　　  
　　尼禄还是很慌神的样子，V从来没见他这样过，他借着V的手臂稳住自己。“我应该提前，”他说，“不，我不能——”  
　　  
　　“对不起。”  
　　  
　　这下尼禄看上去几乎要被逗笑了，好几种复杂的神情在他脸上挣扎，最后变成一个勉强的笑。“因为什么？”  
　　  
　　因为那是真的。  
　　  
　　尼禄拉着他的手，在他膝边蹲了下来，他把头靠在V一边的膝盖上，竭力想要平复呼吸。没事的，V想，他想要去抚摸他：没事的。  
　　  
　　他轻轻攥了攥对方的手，尼禄把他的手抬起来，五指分开，用自己的手捋直，一遍又一遍，他捧着V的手，好像它们是教堂祭坛上的白蜡烛。V闭上眼痛苦地感到，尼禄触摸他皮肤的方式像往他身上投了一颗曳光弹，它拖着长长的尾巴，还带着尖锐的白噪音。  
　　  
　　过了一会他抬起头来，对V笑了一下。“我搞砸了，是不是？”  
　　  
　　V只是说：“不是那样的。”  
　　  
　　他们的手还握着，交叠着放在他的膝盖上，好像这样也把他固定在原地，V把身体向后仰去，又不由得低下头看他，用自己的影子把他蹲在地上的身形罩住。尼禄摇了摇头，他的脸还埋在V的膝盖旁。他轻声说：“我只是不明白。”  
　　  
　　他不明白，V想，他什么都知道，就是不知道该怎么给自己找借口。他想，同样的事每天都在发生，有的人能把它当真，或者有条件把它当真，他们觉得两个人一起闭上眼睛，世界就会为此停留。尼禄又朝他靠过来了，这次他在某个距离停了下来，呼吸和V的交织到一起，只是这样浅浅地相互触碰着，像小狗的呜咽，像午睡的气味，像红色屋顶的，母亲弹着琴，沿台阶盘旋而上的家。没事的，没事的，V心想，只不过下了场雨，有的石头就在河底往前跑了起来，而有的石头堆在路上也被冲垮，我很显然是后一种。  
　　

 

 

　　就算这样前一项任务也是要完成的。第二天尼禄早早起来（他最终还是睡在了车前座上），带着铁丝剪自己去了路上，在齐膝深的水里把那些铁网剪开。V等过了一会儿才跟着到那里去，看着他把缠绕的铁丝根根剪断，往两边拉扯，给行车预留出位置。太阳还没出，他走到一张网旁边，觉得水温很冷，最好还是不要叫出shadow，就在这时他看到了那个东西，立刻感到呼吸一滞。  
　　  
　　“尼禄，”他说，“你来看看这个。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“你过来就知道了。”  
　　  
　　他不用回头，也能想象对方怎样从他背后走了过来，靴子绕开不平的石块，最后站在V背后几米远的地方。“你来看看这个。”他轻声说道。  
　　  
　　尼禄有些犹疑地走近了，等到看清那是什么，他发出一声低呼。  
　　  
　　几千，几万条银色的鲑鱼幼苗，最多只有手指长度，在一个渔网中挣动着，其实那也不能称作挣动，因为在这样的空间内他们还是优雅地集体游动，鳍贴着鳍，鱼腹挨着鱼腹，好像有它们自己的运行规律，一齐向上，向下，盘旋，水底下露出漠然的眼睛。农场主人抛弃的行为实际把它们放归自然，暴雨又使它们一路向下，最终困在这张废弃的渔网里，像一个几立方米大小的海洋。  
　　  
　　“天，”尼禄在边上蹲了下来，“这可真值得一看。”  
　　  
　　他用铁丝剪把渔网剪开，鲑鱼从缝隙里一拥而出，随河水一道，流向下游其他的支流和水源地，它们真正地自由了。  
　　  
　　他站了起来，这时太阳已经开始升起了。只是那模样与其说是日出，不如说是没有晚霞的日落，太阳周遭仿佛带着浓重的白烟，像干冰升华，让它变成东方地平线上红色的一滴。尼禄沉默地注视他，短发在天空的火焰下燃烧，身体周围镀了一层金色的光圈，V深深地看着，想着要把这景象印在脑海里。  
　　  
　　为第二天出发作准备的晚上，月亮似乎格外得大，奇怪的是它虽然明亮，正下方不远的一颗星星却清晰可见，让月亮看上去好像这颗星星的降落伞。这个离地球非常遥远的伞兵挂在天空，看着尼禄把煤气罐搬了回去，把那台净水器搬了回去，坐在外面，最后一次躲避这地方的闷热。这跟他们到达这里的头一天如此相似，以至于当尼禄回去把收音机打开时，V产生了一些隐约的联想。  
　　  
　　慢慢地一支歌响了起来，吉他的琶音同凉气一道倾泻到大地上，背景里的欢呼，掌声，和空洞的风一起飘向他们。  
　　  
　　月亮先生，月亮先生  
　　  
　　也许你就要来了  
　　  
　　月亮先生，月亮先生  
　　  
　　房间里究竟发生了什么  
　　  
　　我会在你消失前……*  
　　  
　　那么就到这里为止了，V想，他的后脑勺已经不再下雨了。绿色的信号弹在南部的天空升起，像一颗真正的流星。他们把塑料袋，饮用水，罐头，毛巾和黄油饼干放回后备箱里，在第二天的早晨驶上河水尚未退去的公路，尽管做过清理，遍布砖瓦的路面仍然发非常难开，房车擦过一丛被拔出根的灌木，有段时间只是左右摇晃，几乎完全没有前行。  
　　  
　　发动机愤怒地轰鸣着，尼禄在过一个上坡的浅坑时拉上手刹，再拉下去，换了最抵挡，小心地踩着油门前进。有几下底盘和其下的石头摩擦着，河水可能流进了排气管里，很多次房车好像要往一边倾斜，又似乎是它自己的颤动让它停了下来，继续愤怒地往前移动。  
　　  
　　尼禄的手紧紧握住方向盘，身上所有肌肉紧绷着参与这场角力。他在一片嘈杂中目视前方喊了什么，“我们就要到了”，或者是“别害怕”。  
　　  
　　我不害怕，V想，我只是看见海了。  
　　  
　　海就在那里，在绵延向前的灰色公路的尽头，一道蓝色笔直的线，在远方拓展开去，那样宏大，世界一样宽广无垠，安静，明亮，唾手可得，那种蓝色无法被撼动，沉默到了刺耳的地步。V看着它，心想在过去的几天内，自己怎么会忽视它的存在，在它和他之间，存在着精确的，宛如指南针般的引潮力。  
　　  
　　随着发动机最后一声号叫，汽车开上平整的公路，又像是对刚才所受的阻拦心有不甘般，一往无前地飞奔着。海的幻象随之破裂，被轮胎甩在身后，前面的天空正如世界一样宽广无垠。马达怒吼着，还要更快一些，还要更快一些。他也为这种速度震颤着，只是他的脑后像是受惯性般略微地感到沉重，想着，为什么要驶上既定的道路，为什么要到这里为止，为什么要对着唯独北方的天际线，这样头也不回地向前奔去。

 

　　  
　　END  
　　  
　　*那首诗是波兰诗人安娜斯维尔的《就像狗尾巴一样的快乐》  
　　  
　　*Mando Diao的Mr.Moon,非常应景的一首歌  
　　  
　　为什么不叫nightmare/为什么不用Devil Breaker /为什么不二段跳过去——剧情需要


End file.
